Vivir de nuevo no es tan malo
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Tobirama sintiéndose un rabo verde y Hinata sintiendo una reverenda idiota. ¿Qué es lo que les sucede a ambos? Dedicado a: Patohf
1. Chapter 1

**_•ACLARACIONES: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos._**

 ** _•Two-shot._**

* * *

 _•Vivir de nuevo no es tan malo •_

* * *

Después de haber ganado la cuarta guerra ninja, muchas cosas pasaron. Buenas, malas y otras muy extrañas. Hubieron perdidas tanto emocionales, materiales y sobre todo; perdidas de personas muy preciadas. Para su fortuna (o desgracia) algo había hecho que no pudiera volver al más allá, obligándolo a quedarse en esa época.

Se suponía que él ya debía de estar descansando, no estar viviendo de nuevo. Simplemente no se hallaba ahí, en ese presente. No está del todo infeliz pero tampoco es como si la idea de vivir le emocionara más. Aunque agradecía poder pasar tiempo con su nieta Tsunade, eso no quitaba que se sintiera extraño.

No podía evitar verse en un espejo cada que podía. Seguía manteniendo la edad en la que murió. Seguía siendo joven y la carne que ahora debería de ser putrefacta, por no decir que deberían ser solo huesos, era una piel viva y normal. Justo como la que tenía antes de morir.

Era demasiado extraño pero trataba de vivir con ello.

En ese momento vivía en Konoha, la aldea que lo vio crecer. Vivía una vida bastante normal y simple. Los aldeanos mostraban sumo respeto ante él y mucha amabilidad. Había tratado mucho con los ninjas de la aldea y le parecían sumamente profesionales. Concia a el equipo de Kakashi y aprendió a tratar con Sasuke Uchiha, aunque esté rara vez se pasaba por la aldea. Convivio con el equipo de Shikamaru Nara. Chico que a su parecer, era un genio en toda la extensión de la palabra. También había conocido al equipo de Guy. Lastimosamente faltaba un miembro de dicho equipo, uno al que jamás pudo conocer. Y por último, conoció al equipo de Kurenai. En el equipo de Kurenai Yui, había un miembro que le llamaba poderosamente la atención. En específico, una chica.

Se sentía un rabo verde.

Era un vejestorio literalmente, aunque no lo pareciera, y andaba enamorándose de chiquillas de diecinueve años. Si, hasta había averiguado su edad. Estaba obsesionado con ella, con su apariencia y con su forma de ser. Jamás se había enamorado pero presentía que lo estaba.

Se sentía mal por ello.

¿Por qué? Pues era simple.

¿En qué cabeza cabe que una chica como Hinata se pudiera enamorar de alguien como él?

Era ilógico y absurdo. Según tenía entendido, ella estuvo enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe del mundo ninja. ¿Cómo podría el compararse a alguien como Naruto? Naruto era jovial y alegre, siempre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Y el, él era el rey de la rectitud. Era todo menos divertido y no creía que eso pudiera enamorar a la dulce chica. Además, estaba el hecho de que él tenía demasiados años de diferencia. Si, sabía que había "vuelto a nacer" con la edad a la que murió pero, ¿a que chica le agradaría salir con un hombre que regreso de la muerte?

La había conocido en una reunión, más bien en una fiesta. Había un cumpleañero, si no mal recordaba, era de Kiba Inozuka. Esa fiesta fue un año después de la guerra, un año después de su renacer. Habían asistido todos los novatos y Tsunade lo había invitado con la excusa de que si ella llegaba a emborracharse necesitaba a alguien cuerdo que la llevara de vuelta a casa, ya que Shizune estaba de viaje.

Pasó la fiesta sin mayor contrariedad y hasta se divirtió con los novatos. Cada quien tenía una buena personalidad, una que no acababa de sorprenderlo. Convivo con todos e hizo muy buenas amistades. Después de un rato la miro, la mujer más linda que había visto.

Su cabello azulino como la noche, sus ojos perlados y brillantes. Su cuerpo...

En serio, se sentía un rabo verde.

Y no solo le había atraído su espectacular figura, si no que también había hablado con ella y le pareció la señorita más encantadora que alguna vez hubiese conocido. Modales implacables, voz melodiosa y personalidad única.

Siguió viéndola y tratándola, fascinándose cada día más con ella. Hasta el punto en el que inevitablemente se enamoró de la joven.

Exhalo y miró a la nada mientras recargaba su barbilla sobre su mano. Era desequilibrado estar pensando en el tema. La respuesta de ella sería bastante obvia y entendible.

"—¡Por supuesto que no, enfermo!—" después saldría corriendo. A menos que también le diese un buen mojicón. Si, seguro y así sería.

Le dio una mordida a su dango. En ese momento estaba serenamente sentado sobre uno de los asientos de la aldea. Había comprado unos dangos e inclinó por ir hacia ahí, a su lugar de pensar. Esa zona era la más tranquila y menos transitada de toda la aldea. Definitivamente era su lugar favorito para relajarse y pensar. Desgraciadamente, los pensamientos que estaba teniendo no eran los más relajantes.

Cerró los ojos y exhalo más fuerte. Sin duda extrañaba estar muerto. Así no sentía ese tipo de emociones. Vivir era difícil sin duda.

—Suicidarse no es una opción...— dijo en voz baja y con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Que?

Sus ojos se abrieron de sopetón y su espalda se irguió tan rápido que hasta dolió un poco. Frente a él se encontraba Hinata, la chica de la que estuvo pensando en todo el rato. Esta lo miraba con una especie de angustia y miedo, ambos impregnados en sus ojos.

A pesar de su serio e imperturbable personalidad, sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosado casi instantáneo.

—Hinata-san.

—Siento entrometerme pero... no puedo hacerme la de oídos sordos y pasar por alto esto — expresó con las cejas caídas. Tobirama solo se dedicaba a observarla con inquietud y desconcierto.

—Yo no estoy entendiendo que dice, Hinata-san — expreso genuinamente confundido.

—Tobirama-san — nombró en un suspiro cansado. Sin previo aviso se sentó al lado del hombre, poniéndolo algo tenso —. Me alegra que sepa perfectamente que el suicidio no es una opción...

Tobirama entendió enseguida. Hinata estaba confundiendo las cosas. Quiso hablar pero Hinata no lo dejo.

—Pero aun así me preocupa que tenga un problema fuerte. Usted me agrada bastante y me encantaría ayudarlo en cualquier contrariedad que se le atraviese.

Una de las cosas que le gustaban de Hinata era el que siempre era atenta y empática. Le sorprendía el nivel de bondad que Hinata generaba. Era tan increíble.

Sonrió de medio lado y Hinata se sonrojo tenuemente sin que él se diera cuenta.

—Solo estaba cavilando, Hinata-san. No es nada de qué preocuparse. Solo pienso en que tal vez no debí de haber vuelto a la vida. Mi vida había acabado ya y siempre he pensado que no hay que interferir entre la vida y la muerte.

Hinata hizo un gesto de comprensión.— Aun así, eso me parece un problema. No me gusta que piense de esa forma. Si regreso a la vida fue por algo y yo pienso que es muy agradable tener a una persona como usted —opino con sinceridad. Volteo hacia él y le regalo una bella sonrisa —. Me agrada bastante, Tobirama-san.

Los ojos de Tobirama parecieron brillar al verla sonreír. El hombre trago saliva y sintió su cara arder. Fue algo muy lindo escucharla decir esas palabras. Aunque, un: "Usted me gusta" hubiese sonado embriagante.

Bajo la mirada con pena, tratando de esconder el luminoso rojo que cubría su rostro.

—Usted también me agrada, Hinata-san. Y agradezco haber vuelto a la vida. De lo contrario, entonces no hubiese tenido oportunidad de conocerla.

Hinata parpadeo con impresión y percibió a su corazón latir aceleradamente. Su rostro se sintió caliente y una sensación de cosquillas invadió su estómago. Sonrió halagada y también bajo la mirada.

Cuando conoció a Tobirama se maldijo a si misma. Se dijo reverenda estúpida. ¿Cómo era posible enamorarse de una persona en el primer encuentro? Era tan tonto, tan estúpido y demente. No era posible, y menos saliendo de un gran pero gran enamoramiento. Aun después de insultarse, aun después de prohibirse a si misma volver a enamorarse del... fue imposible.

Se enamoró. Si, nuevamente, Hinata Hyuga se enamoró de alguien imposible. De alguien que jamás le haría un mísero caso. Se sentía tan desdichada, tan ingenua y hasta sentía lástima de si misma. ¿Por qué se empeñaba de querer alcanzar a lo imposible? Tremenda tonta.

Su ánimo decayó notablemente, tan notable que Tobirama se dio cuenta de eso.

—¿Pasa algo, Hinata-san? — cuestiono con preocupación ante el cambio repentino.

Hinata negó con rapidez para después semi-sonreír.

—Todo está bien.

—Sabe que confía conmigo para lo que sea, de verdad. Puede sentirse confiada a que yo seré todo oídos y tratare de darle mi mejor consejo —prometió con mirada persistente.

Hinata soltó aire y bajo la mirada.—Me gusta alguien...

El cielo se le cayó en mil pedazos al escuchar esa declaración. Trago saliva con dolor pero aun asi trato de mantenerse sereno. Amaba a esa chica y si no era con él con quien quería estar entonces la ayudaría a encontrar su felicidad con otra persona. Sonaba estúpido y doloroso, lo sabia de antemano, pero esas eran las cosas que hacía una persona enamorada. Daría su propia existencia por ver sonreír para siempre a Hinata.

—¿A si? Que afortunado el tipo —expreso, sin querer, con un poco de desazón — ¿Que problema tiene con eso, Hinata-san?

—Es que...— su voz se apagó — soy una idiota.

Tobirama se impresiono grandemente. Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—Eso es completamente falso, Hinata-san. Usted es una persona muy brillante.

La azabache comenzó a deslizar lentamente su pie sobre la tierra.

—No lo creo. Siempre meto la pata en todo y me ilusiono con lo inalcanzable. La persona que me gusta jamás me vería con los mismos ojos que yo y eso me hace sentir idiota. Parece que no aprendí de mi experiencia anterior.

Tobirama suspiro. Se sentía igual a Hinata.

—Yo creo que para una persona como usted nada es inalcanzable. Usted es fuerte, imperecedera respecto a sus metas, inteligente y con muchas virtudes más. Y, si me permite decirlo, la creo una chica sumamente bella.

El rostro de Hinata no tardo en ponerse colorado como una fresa.

—Us-usted, ¿De verdad piensa eso sobre mí? — murmullo mientras sentía algo cálido expandirse por su pecho.

Tobirama asintió enseguida, con la mirada perdida. No le sentaba bien ayudar a Hinata con esto pero lo hacía porque no quería que esa sonrisa se apagara nunca. Jamás quería ver los ojos perlados de esa chica apagados y sin vida.

Hinata se encontraba en una especie de éxtasis. Saber que la persona que a la que amas secretamente piensa todo eso sobre ti era como el paraíso. Jamás había sentido tanto cosquilleo en su vida.

Sonrió con felicidad y volteo hacia Tobirama.

—¿Cree que deba confesarle lo que siento?

—Por supuesto. No debe de tener miedo a la respuesta que le dé. Es inevitable, algún día tendrás que saber si siente o no algo por usted. Si no la acepta es porque es un idiota y no sabe valorar a una mujer tan bella como lo es usted.

—Bien — se levantó repentinamente de su asiento y se situó frente a Tobirama. Tomo el aire necesario, cerró los ojos y su cara se tornó carmín —¡U-usted me gusta, Tobirama-san!

De estar genuinamente deprimido paso a estar sorprendido, muy sorprendió. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿No era un sueño más? Boqueo unos segundos, con los ojos bien abiertos.

El rostro del peli blanco se tornó de color rojo.

—Hi-hinata-san...— formuló.

—Y si no me corresponde, ¡Entenderé! Yo solo quería sacar lo que sentía por usted. Me gusta bastante, de hecho, creo que llegue a enamorarme de usted — susurro mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho —. Me parece una persona inigualable. Tan simpático, tan empático, interesante, paciente y tan buena persona. Me gusta bastante, Tobirama-san — susurro, sorprendiéndose al final por decir todo sin un tartamudeo.

Tobirama seguía de piedra. ¿Dios le estaba dando un regalo? De otra forma no creía que eso en verdad estuviera pasando. Se sentía tan dichoso, tan afortunado, tan...feliz.

Estaba seguro que su cara ahora solo reflejaba embobamiento.

La Hyuga comenzó a desesperarse por la ausencia de palabras. Bajo la mirada de nuevo y sonrió con tristeza.

—Gracias por escucharme. A pesar de esto, espero poder conservar su valiosa amistad y que olvide mi declaración. Nos vemos otro...— sus palabras fueron silenciadas abruptamente.

Iba a desmayarse si Tobirama no daba un paso para atrás y quitaba sus deliciosos labios de los suyos. Eran cálidos, carnosos, húmedos y al parecer no tenían intención de ceder.

Cerró los ojos, trato de relajarse y de dejarse llevar. El beso era suave, lento y muy inocente y tierno. Era el mejor primer beso que alguna vez pudo llegarse a imaginar. Los brazos de Tobirama se dirigieron a su cintura y los suyos se dirigieron a el cuello del hombre.

Tobirama hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente: Besar los labios que hace años había querido besar. Cuando los veía pensaba maravillas de ellos. Pensaba que besarlos sería lo más asombroso y sublime que alguna vez sus labios podrían tocar. No se había equivocado, para nada. De hecho, parecía que era mejor de lo que imagino. Si, eran perfectos.

El beso transcurrió un tiempo hasta que el aire les hizo falta a ambos. Con disgusto, tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire. Los rostros de ambos estaban sonrojados y no era tanto porque les estaba faltando el oxígeno. Ambos están apenados y emocionados.

—¿Eso es una respuesta?

—Si. Hinata-san, usted también me gusta, demasiado. Me gusta desde que la conocí — respondió. Saber que todo lo que Hinata le había contado era para él le hizo sentir una explosión de gusto dentro de su cuerpo. Había sido hermoso descubrir todo eso —. Y por eso quiero pedirle que sea mi novia —se sonrojo a un más al decir esas palabras —¿Me haría el honor?

Hinata lo miraba con fascinación. No tardó en asentir repetidas veces.

—Si. Sí quiero.

Tobirama sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó con fuerza.

Definitivamente, vivir de nuevo no era malo.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **N\A:** _Pues estaba leyendo esto y dije: Si, pues quedo muy bonito. Estuve a punto de subirlo asi pero, la parte obscura y cochinota de mi ser me dijo: ¿Que haces, tarda? ¡A esto le falta lemon! Y si, me di cuenta de que hace falta lemon y no lo quise añadir en este capítulo pues porque no quería dañar el aura tan lindo y romántico ლ(´ڡ`ლ) En fin, este TWO-SHOT va dedicado a una de mis lectoras: Patohf. Espero que el primer capitulo te haya gustado y que puedas esperar con paciencia el siguiente. En el siguiente vendrá lo bueno ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Si gustan pueden dejarme sus sensualones Review. Nos leemos la proxima, ¡Los quiero!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ADVERTENCIAS:** Contenido sexual. _

_**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes NO son míos. _

* * *

Ese día era un tanto especial para un par de personas. O, mejor dicho, era demasiado especial para un par de personas que se amaban con locura. Ese día era tan especial para ambos que querían hacer de ese día un día inigualable. Querían demostrarle al otro lo especial que era esa fecha.

Si, ese era el día de su aniversario. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido para ambos y en menos de un parpadeo ya habían estado todo un año juntos. El mejor año de todas sus vidas, cabía recalcar.

Hinata lo había estado pensando demasiado. Ella sabía el grado de importancia que tenía esa fecha así que quería hacer por su actual novio algo muy especial. Quería que jamás olvidara su primer regalo de aniversario. Con ilusión y timidez pensó que sería bueno si sus amigas le ayudaban con eso. Ellas tenían más experiencia en esos temas así que no dudo en convocar una junta de amigas en el café cercano a la plaza de la aldea.

—Hinata-chan, nos alegra tanto que hayas acudido con nosotras — Ino exclamó contenta mientras sus ojos centelleaban. Las demás asintieron ante el comentario de la rubia.

Hinata se sonrojo levemente y bajo la mirada.

—Gracias a ustedes por venir. Enserio no tengo idea de que obsequiarle por nuestro primer aniversario — susurro avergonzada mientras golpeaba sus índices.

—No te preocupes, Hina-chan — pidió Tenten a su lado, quien codeo levemente su hombro —. Veras que nosotras te ayudamos con todo eso — dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, mandando miradas cómplices a Sakura e Ino.

Hinata paso ese gesto desapercibido. Alzo la mirada y les regalo una radiante sonrisa.

—Soy toda oídos.

El trio de chicas se miraron con un brillo perverso.

—Pues las tres concordamos en que el mejor regalo que le puedes dar a Tobirama es una noche de _arrebato_ — Sakura alzo sus cejas graciosamente.

—La frentona tiene razón, ya es hora de que se conozcan más... _íntimamente_ — Ino también comenzó a mover sus cejas.

Hinata las miro con pura confusión. ¿Noche de arrebato? ¿Conocerse íntimamente? No entendía a lo que querían llegar sus amigas. Ladeo la cabeza y las miro con interrogativamente.

Las tres suspiraron al ver que con indirectas su inocente amiga no captaría nada de lo que tratan de decirle con sutileza. Sin quedarles de otra, tuvieron que recurrir a otros medios para que ella entendiera y que, además, no se desmayara en el proceso.

—Hinata-chan, ¿Recuerdas que en la academia nos hablaron sobre las ovejas que se enamoraban y después tenían muchos hijos? — pregunto Tenten mientras observaba a Hinata tratando de hacer memoria.

—Mejor hay que contarle sobre el lobo feroz y la caperucita — murmuro Ino con una sonrisa traviesa para después ser golpeada fuertemente por el codo de Sakura. Ino miró mal a la Haruno mientras sobaba su costilla.

Hinata parpadeó confundida hasta Ino.

—¿Cuento del lobo feroz...— musito confusa mientras Tenten negaba vigorosamente con las menos.

—¡Olvida lo que Ino está diciendo, Hinata-chan! El peróxido le hizo daño en la cabeza.

—¡Retráctate! Soy rubia natural y lo saben — acarició su larga cola de caballo mientras las miraba con recelo. Gotas de sudor cayeron tras las nucas de las tres chicas. Si bien era rubia natural, eso no significaba que no se diera retoques. Varias veces la habían visto entrar a un salón para después salir con una bolsa que escondía a todo aquel que caminara cerca de ella.

Tenten la ignoró y prosiguió con su plan.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

Hinata asintió un par de veces.

—Si. Anko-sensei nos lo enseñó en la clase de ciencias — Hinata recordó a la regañona y mandona mujer que, con molestia, les había contado ese cuento que al parecer de Anko era "Patético y falso como las bubis de una prostituta del distrito rojo". O bueno, eso era lo que ella había dicho.

—Bien — suspiró, tranquila —. Amas a Tobirama-san, ¿no?

Hinata asintió sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Claro que lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado. Su amor por el solo se había hecho cada vez más grande. Se sonrojo sutilmente ante las miradas de sus amigas.

Todas suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Era raro tener que explicarle a su amiga de diecinueve años que lo que seguía ahora para dar un paso más en su relación tenía que ver con el sexo. Definitivamente Hinata nunca dejaría de ser ingenua e inocente.

—Entonces, si quieres regalarle algo que nunca olvidará, puedes regalarle un poco de amor... _carnal_ — explico sin ser explícita. De verdad no quería que se desmayara en medio de la cafetería. Oportunamente la cafetería solo tenía como clientes a ellas mismas, ósea que tenían todo el lugar para ellas.

Todas cayeron de espaldas al ver que Hinata seguía con el mismo rostro confundido de antes.

—Creo que deberíamos ser más directas — opino Sakura. A ese paso, Hinata jamás tendría sexo o sabría tan siquiera lo que era.

—¡Bien! Sigo yo —exclamó la rubia mientras se inclinaba un poco encima de la mesa —. Hinata-chan, lo que la frentona y Tenten intentan decirte es que es hora de que le enseñes un poco de carne al perro — movió sus cejas de arriba para abajo.

—Carne... ¿al perro? — preguntó con desconcierto —. Chicas, no entiendo que tiene que ver un perro con el regalo de Tobirama-kun.

Y cayeron de espaldas de nuevo.

—¡Ah! — exclamo como si hubiese descubierto el sentido de la vida misma —¡Ya entendí!

—¿De veras? — pregunto Ino emocionada mientras las otras dos chicas la veían expectantes.

Hinata asintio con una gran sonrisa e hizo un sonido de afirmación.

—¿Me están aconsejando que le regale un perro, ¿no? — pregunto inocentemente y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Las chicas estamparon sus rostros contra la mesa del restaurante.

Hinata era un caso totalmente perdido.

—¡No! — exclamo Ino, levantándose sorpresivamente de la silla mientras daba un golpe a la mesa con la palma de su mano — ¡No permitiré que Hinata-chan se prive del placer y del coito desenfrenado! — sus ojos demostraron determinación y un brillo singular.

—Ce-cerda, baja la voz — susurro Sakura mientras sentía su rostro arder por la vergüenza. Era cierto que no había ningún cliente además de ellas, pero, aun así, estaban los cocineros y meseros del lugar.

Tenten aún mantenía su rostro sobre la mesa. Lo único alarmante es que bajo de su rostro había un pequeño charco de sangre. Seguramente provocada por una hemorragia nasal, la cual seguro se debió a pensamientos indebidos cuando pensó en ciertas personas.

Ino las ignoro a ambas. Salió tras la mesa y tomo a una —aun confundida, muy confundida — Hinata. Tomo su brazo y la levanto de la silla y comenzó a empujarla hacia la salida del café.

—¡Vamos chicas, no se queden ahí! — exclamo en la puerta del lugar — Tenemos una misión, la cual es ¡Pervertir a Hinata! — grito antes de salir por completo, dejándolas con el leve sonido de la campanilla de la puerta.

Después de un silencio incomodo, en el que los trabajadores masculinos trataban de quitar el sonrojo de sus rostros y limpiar la sangre que había escurrido de su nariz, Sakura soltó un suspiro mientras aun sentía todo su cuerpo arder.

—¿Estas... estas bien Tenten? — pregunto asustada al ver que aún no se movía.

—Ne-necesito — musito en voz baja, aun con el rostro en la mesa —, creo que necesito unas bragas nuevas — levanto su llorosa mirada mientras aun no dejaba de escurrir sangre.

Sakura exhalo temblorosamente. —¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no pienses en los modelos de Konoha boy que salen en las revistas cuando estamos en la calle! — grito con enojo mientras se levantaba y tomaba la oreja de la castaña.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Sakura! ¡Me duele! ¡Ya no lo volveré a hacer, lo juro! ¡Ya no veré esas excitantes...! ¡Digo, esas sucias revistas!

* * *

Tobirama suspiro ampliamente mientras veía con una gota tras su nuca a los jóvenes que lo habían invitado a comer ramen. Naruto no dejaba de comer ramen como si fuera su último día de vida. Shikamaru se había dormido en la barra y Sai dibujaba a una hormiga que iba pasando. Kiba coqueteaba con la hija del dueño del local mientras ella lo miraba con aburrimiento y Shino parecía ser el único normal de ese grupo.

—Así que, hoy es su aniversario con Hinata.

Tobirama asintió, dando un trago a su vaso de té frio.

—Si.

—¿Ya pensó en que le obsequiara? — pregunto Shino, acomodando sus gafas mientras observaba analíticamente al novio de su compañera de equipo.

Tobirama abrió la boca para segundos después cerrarla. Siendo sincero no tenía ni una idea de que obsequiarle a su adorable y hermosa novia. Quería que fuera algo digno de recordar para toda la vida, algo que le demostrara cuando la amaba.

—¿Buscas un regalo para Hinata-chan? — pregunto entrometidamente el rubio, quien "accidentalmente" había escuchado su plática —. ¿Qué tal ramen? ¡A todo el mundo le encanta el ramen!

—Naruto estúpido, por eso no tienes novia — se unió Kiba, acercándose a ellos para unirse a la conversación. Era obvio que era de su incumbencia ya que Hinata era una de las personas más especiales para él, así que debía de asegurarse de que el "viejo" Tobirama le obsequiara algo único y especial —. ¿Qué tal un cachorro? ¡A todo el mundo le gustan los cachorros!

A todos les escurrió una gota de sudor tras la nuca.

—¿Una almohada? —opino Shikamaru, quien aún yacía acostado sobre la barra.

—¡Oh, bájate de ahí flojo! —exclamo Teuchi cuando se dio cuenta de que un individuo estaba dormido sobre su barra.

—¿Un dibujo de usted? — pregunto Sai, tendiéndole al peliblanco un retrato de el mismo pero hecho a mano y con pincel.

—Vaya, que bonito...— susurro impresionado ante el arte de Sai. Negó con la cabeza y regreso el dibujo a Sai —. El regalo de Hinata debe de ser especial y muy... Hinata —dijo sin saber cómo expresarse.

—Entiendo, entonces debería de recordar todo lo que le gusta a Hinata y usar esos conocimientos para poder obtener el mejor regalo.

—Si, tienes razón Shino —Tobirama rasco su barbilla —. Sera un poco difícil, pero intentare hacer algo con eso.

—¡Oh! Si eso no funciona puedes usar el plan B — las cejas de Naruto se movieron sugestivamente.

—¿Plan B?

—¡Si! Mira, lo único que tienes que hacer es darle una noche de pasión a Hinata-cha...—fue callado por un fuerte golpe que el puño de Kiba le había propinado en la mejilla, mandándolo a volar al suelo.

—¡¿Que dices zopenco?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre aconsejar eso? — grito enfurecido, con las mejillas rojas.

—So-solo fue una opinión — lloriqueo mientras sobaba su mejilla —. Ero-senin decía que eso siempre era útil.

—¡Pues Ero-senin era un...un Ero-senin!

—Kiba, tranquilízate.

—¡Agárrame porque te juro que le saco sus dos lindos ojos de muñeca!

Mientras los jóvenes discutían entre ellos y trataban de calmar a Kiba, ninguno de ellos fue capaz de darse cuenta del estado en el que habían dejado a Tobirama tras el "Plan B" que Naruto le había recomendado.

El rostro del peliblanco era todo un poema, se podía ver el humo saliendo de sus orejas y el color rojo pintar todo su rostro y cuello. Para el, el sexo era un tema tabú. Cabía decir que él era más virgen que el aceite extra virgen, pues aparte de Hinata, él nunca había tenido pareja.

Aunque era cierto que tenía uno que otro conocimiento gracias a su hermano, eso no quitaba que le generara mucha vergüenza el solo pensar en.… eso. Aun que, desde hacía unos días, había tenido unos sueños demasiados raros, unos de los que despertaba con sudor por todos lados y con un abultamiento bajo sus pantalones. Y lo peor de todo era que, Hinata protagonizaba esos sueños, y eso no era todo, sino que Hinata siempre traía muy escasa ropa en ellos.

Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, tratando de que esos pensamientos se esfumaran de su cabeza pues estaba en público y no quería que cierto amigo despertara en ese momento, sería toda una vergüenza.

—Por favor chicos, no estamos ayudando a Tobirama-san en nada — hablo Shikamaru, ahora sentado correctamente y como dios manda en una silla del local, observando con aburrimiento a los chicos peleoneros —. Opino que si Tobirama no quiere que le ayudemos en temas sexuales... — ignoro el gran sonrojo del hombre —, tenemos que ayudarlo en el regalo de Hinata, sin perversidades de por medio — se apuró a decir cuando Naruto alzo la mano.

—¿Qué tienes en mente tú? —pregunto Sai con curiosidad, dispuesto a aprender del genio Nara.

—Pues escuche lo que Shino dijo y creo que tiene toda la razon.

—¿No debería ser algo innovador? — pregunto esta vez el Inuzuka.

—Si, pero con un toque "Hinata" — se levantó de la silla y tomo el hombro del Senju —. Vayamos al centro comercial, compremos lo que necesitamos y ayudemos a Tobirama para que sorprenda a Hinata.

—¡Si! — exclamaron todos con entusiasmo.

Tobirama sonrió de medio lado y los miro con gratitud.

—Gracias chicos, me salvaron.

.

.

.

.

—¿Enserio esto fue buena idea? — pregunto Tenten, observando con preocupación a la azabache que estaba sentada sobre el sofá del living.

—¡Claro que sí! — respondió Ino caminando de un lado a otro con bolsas sobre los brazos —. Hinata tenía que aprender sobre esto tarde o temprano y era nuestro deber como sus mejores amigas de enseñarle.

—Pe-pero, creo que fuiste muy... extrema.

—¡Fuimos! Querida Tenten ¡Fuimos!

Sakura se levantó como resorte del sillón, alzando sus puños y mirando con el ceño fruncido a la rubia.

—¡Tu iniciaste esto cerda!

—¡Ustedes también querían que Hinata le diera el tesorito a Tobirama, frentona!

—¡Pe-pero no queríamos traumar a Hinata así! — exclamó mientras señalaba con ambas manos a su pobre amiga, la cual miraba un punto del suelo y balbuceaba cosas como: "Acto sexual" "Condones" "Dildo" "Penetración".

—No está traumada, solo procesa toda la valiosa información que le di —se acercó a ella y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, sacándola de su transé —. Bien Hinata, ¿A qué hora van a verse Tobirama y tú?

—A-a las ocho...

—Bien, son las seis de la tarde. Levántate, vamos, tienes que ducharte y arreglarte — la tomo de los hombros y le dio varios empujones para que comenzara a caminar hacia el baño —. Tienes que apurarte...

—Pe-pero yo... yo normalmente termino de arreglarme en tre-treinta minutos... — balbuceo antes de que Ino la introdujera al baño de un empujón.

—Hoy no, mi querida Hinatita — le sonrió "tiernamente" antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

* * *

—Bien, ya tenemos la comida, las flores, la ropa y el "obsequio" — decía Kiba mientras tachaba unas cosas en una libreta que tenía en mano —. Ahora solo falta que Tobirama-san salga de ducharse.

—¿No es genial? ¡Parecemos unos expertos! —exclamo Naruto al ver la mesa —. Deberíamos trabajar en esto: Los mejores preparadores de obsequios de todo el mundo ninja, ¡Llame ya!

—¡Ese nombre es estúpido! ¿No pudiste buscar uno más largo?

—Cállate, Kiba envidioso. Tienes celos de mi porque tengo más imaginación que tú.

—¡Ja! ¿Imaginación? La verdad es que me sorprende que no nos hayas llamado "CupiRamen".

—Ah, es un buen nombre. ¡Se me pudo haber ocurrido antes!

—Dios...— Kiba llevo sus manos hasta su rostro.

—Ya basta — regaño Shikamaru con un buen sopapo a cada uno —. Tenemos que irnos ya, son las siete treinta así que no creo que falte mucho para que Hinata llegue.

—¿No nos vamos a quedar? Pensé que nos quedaríamos a comer con ellos — lloriqueo el rubio mientras sobaba su estómago.

—Esto ya no nos incumbe, Naruto. Es algo privado y que solo se debe festejar entre ellos —corrigió Shino, apareciendo de la nada mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

—Si, yo lo leí en una revista — dijo Sai, apareciendo de otro lado mientras sostenía la revista "Reglamento cool de citas".

—¡Wow! ¿Dónde la compraste? —pregunto Naruto, arrebatándole la revista para mirarla con encanto.

—En la farmacia de la esquina.

—Oigan, dejen de chismear y vamos ya — ordeno Shikamaru mientras empujaba a todos hacia afuera del apartamento, no sin antes dejarle una breve nota al Senju.

Mientras caminaban por la calle, no se dieron cuenta de que un cuarteto de chicas caminaba hacia el departamento del que ellos acababan de salir.

—¿No se ve bellísima? — pregunto Ino mientras veía a Hinata con estrellas y corazones en los ojos zafiros.

—Por supuesto que si — respondió Tenten con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que los cachetes de Hinata se ruborizaran más.

—¿Qué dices? Hinata-chan siempre se ve linda — Sakura miro con enfado a Ino antes de volver la mirada hacia Hinata —. Hinata-chan, si te arrepientes de todo esto sabes que nosotras lo entenderemos y podrás correr hasta alguna de nosotras. Tienes que saber que mientras tu no quieras entonces el no...

—¡No la desanimes frentona! Ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer — le grito antes de comenzaran a empujar a Hinata hasta las escaleras del gran edificio —. Tú puedes Hinata-chan, aprendiste de la mejor — le guiño el ojo mientras Tenten y Sakura le sonreían en apoyo.

—Gra-gracias chicas — agradeció, volteando hacia las escaleras, dispuesta a subirlas.

—Ah, y lo que dijo la frente... — Ino miro hacia otro lado — es verdad. Si no quieres puedes regresar y no sentirte mal por ello.

—¡Y LO DICES JUSTO AHORA! — grito furiosa la peli rosa mientras Tenten veía con una gran vena en la frente a una calmada Ino.

Hinata les sonrió a las tres por última vez antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras. Conforme más subía, las voces de sus amigas menos se alcanzaban a escuchar. Mientras caminaba tan lentamente como podía hasta el departamento de su novio, comenzó a repasar todo lo que había aprendido esa rara –muy rara- tarde con sus amigas. La seducción, el juego previo, los gemidos, los masajes, los sabores de condón, las posiciones y movimientos...

Su rostro se puso como tomate y sus orejas parecían dos chimeneas.

Tenía que tranquilizarse, tenía que respirar normalmente y sus piernas tenían que parar de temblar como gelatina. Conto hasta diez y se dijo que todo saldría bien por que Tobirama la amaba, porque el cuidaría de ella pasara lo que pasara, de eso estaba completamente segura.

Con el ánimo renovado y la confianza al tope, comenzó a caminar más decididamente. Camino los últimos pasos y después se detuvo frente a la puerta, sintiendo lamentablemente el temor invadirla lentamente. Trago saliva con fuerza, alzo su brazo y toco un par de veces la puerta.

Tobirama, quien estaba dentro, alcanzo a escuchar dichos toquidos. Afortunadamente ya se había cambiado por completo, solo le faltaba peinarse un poco, echarse colonia y nada más. Hizo ambas cosas lo más rápido posible, ganándose tirones de cabello y perfume en su boca.

Se observo una vez más en el espejo, acomodo bien su camisa y después medio corrió hasta la puerta para abrirla. Sus ojos miraron a la persona más hermosa que alguna vez pudo haber visto en toda su vida. Frente a él estaba Hinata, maquillada sutilmente y vestida con ropa que jamás había visto sobre ella. Vestía un lindo vestido color lila, el cual le llegaba unos dedos arriba de la rodilla y tenía un sutil escote, el cual le mostraba el inicio de sus senos, su corto cabello estaba un poco ondulado y alborotado. Sus pestañas estaban más rizadas y tupidas mientras que sus labios estaban pintados de un tenue color carmín. Simplemente se veía bellísima.

—Tobirama-kun —llamo al verlo tan quieto, con su mirada fija en ella. La comenzaba a poner más nerviosa que antes.

—Ah, ¡Hinata-chan! —abrió más la puerta para darle paso —. Pasa.

Hinata asintió, pasó por su lado y se introdujo en el apartamento. Ya había estado en el antes, de hecho, varias veces, así que no se distrajo con nada ni le tomó interés el otearlo. Todo parecía normal y limpio como siempre. Dejo de pensar lo mismo cuando viro su mirada a la derecha y observo el comedor.

Llevó su mano al pecho.

—Tobirama-kun... ¿Hiciste la cena?

El peliblanco tras ella asintió después de cerrar la puerta.

—Si, hice tus comidas favoritas y también una de las mías, enserio espero que te guste.

Hinata miro con ternura al alto hombre, quien observaba apenado el suelo.

—Gracias —le susurro, alzándose de puntillas y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Tobirama sonrió con sutileza.

—Hay que comer.

—Si.

* * *

Ambos comieron de lo que Tobirama hizo –con ayuda de los chicos-, mientras charlaban amenamente pues la tensión entre ambos había disminuido tanto que Hinata ya ni recordaba cual era el "regalo extra" de su novio.

—¿Te gusto? — pregunto con nerviosismo el oji escarlata.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente antes de asentir.

—¡Claro! Cocinas de maravilla —le sonrió más ampliamente al observar el tenue sonrojo del hombre.

—Gracias... ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba — se levantó del asiento —. Tu regalo.

Hinata reacciono al escuchar la palabra "regalo".

—¡Espera! — exclamo sorpresivamente, alarmando un poco a Tobirama. Bajo la mirada mientras sentía su cara arder —. Yo quiero darte el ob-obsequio primero.

—Ah, está bien — dudoso, volvió a sentarse.

Hinata respiro ampliamente, llevo sus manos hacia un lado y extendió una bolsa de regalo.

Tobirama sonrió a Hinata y tomo dicha bolsa. Era de color verde y tenía un moño azul. Metió su mano dentro de la bolsa y se encontró con algo duro y al parecer de forma cuadrada. La saco y la observo con impacto y algo de extrañeza.

—¿Qué es, Hinata-chan?

—Un ce-celular...— murmuro — Creí que sería útil, yo también compre uno.

Tobirama hizo una expresión de entendimiento. Anteriormente había escuchado de ese aparato y de todas las utilidades que podía tener. Ciertamente le había generado mucha curiosidad y desde su lanzamiento quiso tener uno.

Sonrió ampliamente ante su novia.

—Muchas gracias.

Hinata sonrió con dulzura, sintiendo alivio al saber que su obsequio le había gustado a Tobirama.

—Bien, es mi turno — se levantó de la silla y condujo sus pasos hacia la cocina.

No pasaron ni veinte segundos para que estuviera devuelta con Hinata. Tenía ambas manos tras su espalda mientras caminaba hacia ella.

—Toma — extendió su mano izquierda, enseñando un precioso ramo de rosas.

—¡Es bellísimo! — exclamo extasiada la Hyuga, observando con fascinación el gran ramo de rosas. Lo tomo, y lo primero que hizo fue olfatearlo —. Muchas gra...

—Aun no termino — anuncio el peliplata.

—¡Es-espera! — exclamo Hinata, haciendo que Tobirama la mirara con confusión —Yo... mi regalo aún no termina — susurro, levantándose de su asiento para caminar lentamente hasta el hombre.

—¿Huh? — Tobirama no pudo articular otra palabra pues Hinata ya había puesto sus labios sobre los suyos. No pudo terminar de impactarse por que rápidamente cedió ante la intensidad del beso, el cual era muy, pero muy poco común.

Hinata rodeo el masculino cuello con ambos brazos, se paró de puntitas y beso a su novio justo como Ino le había enseñado hacia unas horas atrás.

"—Lengua, Hinata. ¡Usa la maldita lengua!"

Recordó el grito de Ino, así que ni corta ni perezosa, comenzó a lamer los labios de Tobirama, pudo sentir como este se tensaba de inmediato. Era comprensible, ella jamás actuaba así. Sus ánimos bajaron al sentirlo rígido, y justo cuando iba a disculparse pudo sentir el como Tobirama abría la boca, dejando pasar a su lengua.

El peliblanco pudo sentir "cierto problemita" bajo sus pantalones. Jamás había sentido a Hinata tan... ¿Pasional? Dios, Hinata era la encarnación de la pureza, jamás pensó que ese momento llegaría, no tan pronto. Pero, ¿A quién mentía? Moria por hacer el amor con ella, era una tortura no poder tocarla indebidamente y más cuando su novia tenía unas curvas tan hermosas.

Las manos comenzaron a quemarle, así que no tuvo más opción que obedecer a sus deseos. Serpenteo sus manos por sus curvas con lentitud hasta llegar al área que deseaba tocar.

Hinata dio un pequeño brinco al sentir un apretón en sus nalgas. Sentía la cara arder como un volcar a punto de explotar.

"—No se te ocurra desmayarte, esta rotundamente prohibido, así que respira y cálmate, ¿Quieres? —"

De nuevo la voz de Ino, recordándole que desmayarse no era sexy y que mataba pasiones.

Respiro lo que pudo, trato de no temblar como gelatina y dejo que Tobirama siguiera acariciando su cuerpo. Admitía que ella también comenzaba a excitarse.

Cuando el aire hizo falta, cortaron delicadamente el beso.

—Tobirama-kun...

—¿Qué fue eso? — cuestiono con voz delicada pero ronca a la vez.

Hinata trago saliva, no sabiendo como interpretar su voz.

—Yo...— se aclaró la garganta, recordando que Ino le dijo que no tenía que tartamudear — quiero hacerlo, Tobirama-kun.

Tobirama estaba boquiabierto.

¿De verdad su Hinata estaba diciendo eso? Y así, ¿Cómo si nada? No tartamudeo, no estaba roja y su mirada era una decidida y sexy.

No pudo y no quiso decirle que no.

—¿Estás segura? —… pero quería asegurarse, porque la amaba y quería que ella estuviera totalmente segura.

—Si, completamente — contestó con rapidez.

Tobirama no pudo resistirse ante su seguridad. Tomo su mano y sorpresivamente para Hinata, el hombre la llevo hasta su habitación.

No negaba que estaba nerviosa, pero el hecho de que Tobirama se comportara tan sutil con ella era suficiente para tranquilizarse. Sabía que estaba en buenas manos, y que esas manos, jamás iban a lastimarla.

Llegaron a esa habitación, esa en la cual ya había estado muchas veces, pero de la forma más pura y amorosa posible. Esa donde hablaron hasta el amanecer, en la que contaron anécdotas que solo eran contadas a las personas más importantes. Esas cuatro paredes habían escuchado de sus más grandes miedos, sus más grandes sueños y su más grande amor. Ahora, escucharían el cómo se entregaba al hombre que estaba segura de amar con intensidad.

Tobirama la recostó con suavidad sobre la cama, sintiendo las manos temblorosas, temiendo hacer algo brusco y dañarla. Quiso ser lo más delicado que podía, quiso que esas manos que habían combatido a grandes villanos, que habían destrozado sin compasión a personas, fueran unas manos cálidas y suaves, unas manos protectoras y delicadas.

Poso sus labios sobre los de ella y la beso como siempre. No se apresuró, no fue brusco, controlo sus emociones y su excitación, le entrego a Hinata lo que realmente sentía por ella.

La frase era más que usada, un cliché seguramente que niñitos utilizaban para atrapar a las chicas, pero para él era más que cierta esa frase de "no es tener sexo, es hacer el amor".

Se besaron mutuamente por un largo rato mientras uno desvestía al otro.

Hinata olvido toda inseguridad sobre estar desnuda frente a un hombre. Olvido por completo lo avergonzada que se suponía que debía estar, olvido por completo la vergüenza frente a ese hombre que se entregaba por completo y sin miramientos.

Tobirama jamás pensó que los senos de Hinata fueran tan blancos, tan suaves y que tuvieran esos botones rosados que solo lograban hacerle agua la boca. No dudo más, llevo sus labios al botón y lo beso, lo labio, lo succiono, provocando que sus oídos solo pusieran atención a los gemidos de Hinata, las cuales se acrecentaban cada vez más y más.

Hinata no quiso quedarse quieta, ella también quería oír gemidos, y no los suyos. Llevo su mano hacia el falo del hombree hizo lo que Ino le había dicho que hiciera. Bajo delicadamente su mano y después la subió con algo de fuerza. De arriba hacia abajo, de arriba hacia abajo, escuchando los pequeños, pero excitantes gemidos que Tobirama soltaba. No podía estar más húmeda.

—Para — ordeno, haciendo que la mano de Hinata parara en seco —. Si sigues voy a acabar y no quiero que sea así —le susurro antes de besarla nuevamente. Tomo sus piernas, y las abrió, diciéndole a Hinata con esa acción que estuviera lista, porque estaba a punto de fundirse dentro de ella.

Los pechos de Hinata subían y bajaban ate su agitada respiración, sintiendo nerviosismo de nuevo. ¿Iba a dolerle? ¿Iba a sangrar? Ino le dijo que ambas cosas podían pasar.

Dejo de pensar al sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor en su intimidad.

Soltó un pequeño grito, alarmando al peli blanco.

—¡Lo lamento! Fui muy brusco. Podemos parar si es lo que qui...

—No. Yo quiero que sigas —le dijo, tomando sus ante brazos y apretándolos. Unas ligeras capas de lágrimas cubrían sus ojos, la cual fue limpiada rápidamente por ella misma.

—¿Estas segura que...?

—Demasiado segura —contesto, e hizo algo que dejo helado por un momento a el hombre. Movió delicadamente sus caderas contra el pene. Tobirama quiso gemir fuerte al sentir la estreches y la calidez de su interior.

Él tampoco quería parar.

El mismo movió sus caderas, acomodándose un poco más en el interior de Hinata, provocándole menos dolor. En esa posición el placer era mayor, y el dolor era casi nulo. Hinata podía asegurar que jamás había sentido algo tan placentero y Tobirama solo rezaba a dios para que le diera autocontrol.

Después de un rato, sus movimientos se hicieron más fuertes, más bruscos, más hondos. Los pequeños gemidos se habían convertido en gritos de placer. Los grandes pechos de Hinata rebotaban ante cada estocada y Tobirama no podía solo ignorarlos. Los chupo sin dejar de moverse, los mordisqueo y los succiono.

Hinata solo veía los excitantes gestos de Tobirama. Fruncía el ceño, tenía los ojos entre cerrados al igual que la boca, sus cabellos estaban pegados a su frente debido al sudor y sus pectorales brillaban a causa de lo mismo. Era la imagen más sexy que había visto.

Enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre, provocando que su miembro viril fuese más adentro.

Gimió más fuerte e incluso salió una pequeña lagrima de placer.

El movimiento siguió por varios minutos hasta que un cosquilleo se hizo presente en la intimidad de ambos. Ante eso, Tobirama no resistió embestirla con más fuerza, con más rudeza. Hinata no se quejó, al contrario, quiso agradecerle.

Tobirama fue el primero en llegar al arrasador clímax. Las ultimas embestidas fueron fuertes y certeras, provocando que Hinata también lo acompañara en tan delicioso placer.

Después de un placentero por parte de ambos, lo único que se pudo escuchar en la habitación fue las respiraciones agitadas y sus propios latidos.

Tobirama miro a los ojos a su novia, y se sonrió con dulzura antes de besarla sutilmente. Hinata correspondió dicho beso y enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de Tobirama.

—Gracias — dijo el peliblanco en un susurro.

Hinata lo miro confusa.

—¿Por qué?

—Por entregarme algo tan valioso. Espero ser el primero y el único, Hinata.

—Lo serás, de eso estoy totalmente segura — aseguro, acunando su rostro entre sus manos.

Tobirama tomo una de sus manos y beso su dorso.

—Si va a ser así entonces te propongo algo.

—¿Una propuesta? — pregunto confundida antes de asentir —. Seguramente aceptare cualquier cosa que tú me digas — le sonrió con cariño, haciendo que la confianza de Tobirama solo creciera más ante eso.

Lentamente salió del interior de Hinata, provocando un ligero gemido de ambos.

El hombre tomo sus calzoncillos y se los puso rápidamente.

—Espérame aquí — le pidió antes de salir de la habitación.

Hinata está confundida, ¿A dónde iba después de "eso"? ¿No se suponía que se quedara recostado con ella, tal y como lo había dicho Ino?

Y si...

—¿Y si realmente no le gusto? —se preguntó en un susurro, ocasionando un pequeño vacío en su corazón. No perdió tiempo y tomo su braga y su sujetador, poniéndolos de inmediato en su lugar. Pensar eso solo había hecho que la inseguridad volviera y que unas ganas de llorar se instalaran en su pecho.

Tomo el edredón que estaba bajo ella y cubrió su cuerpo cuando escucho los pasos de Tobirama hacia la habitación.

El peliblanco se extrañó y desilusiono un poco al verla vestida. Le hubiese gustado seguir observando por un rato su magnífico y bello cuerpo. Pero bueno, eso no importaba mucho en esos momentos, ya que lo que estaba por venir era demasiado importante para ambos.

Sentía nervios, la inseguridad lo carcomía, pero le consolaba el saber que si Hinata lo rechazaba esta lo haría con delicadeza para no lastimarlo demasiado.

Camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, observando con un poco de confusión el rostro cabizbajo de Hinata.

—¿Pasa algo? — pregunto preocupado. ¿Y si había sido demasiado brusco? ¿La habría lastimado? ¿Estaría enojada con él?

—Huh... no.

—¿Estas segura?

Hinata asintió torpemente, sin convencer a su novio del todo.

—De acuerdo. Hinata, hay algo que quiero decirte.

"Seguro dirá que no le gusto en lo absoluto, que soy pésima haciendo el amor." Pensó tristemente, mientras trataba de no llorar frente a él.

—No quería que fuera de esta manera, pero las cosas se dieron así...

El nerviosismo de Hinata solo estaba creciendo.

—Estoy feliz, ¿sabes? Esta experiencia fue única y jamás la cambiaría por nada.

Ahora si lo miro con confusión. ¿No le diría que no le había gustado?

—Estoy feliz de haberte conocido, de que te hayas declarado a mí y que me hayan dado otra oportunidad por la cual vivir. Antes pensaba que realmente no era necesario que yo viviera más a pesar de que mi muerte fue cuando yo aún era joven, pensé que ya no tenía propósito en este nuevo mundo. Pero, mi propósito apareció cuando te conocí, y estoy seguro de que mi propósito seguirás siendo tu hasta que yo muera de nuevo. Por eso, quiero pedirte algo muy especial, pedirte algo que jamás pensé pedir — estiró su mano, la cual estaba cerrada —. Hinata, ¿te quieres casar conmigo? —abrió su mano y le enseño el anillo de diamante que estuvo escondiendo. Ese era su regalo de aniversario, un futuro juntos.

Los ojos de Hinata que de por sí ya estaban abnegados de lágrimas, solo pudieron soltarlas todas al escuchar esa pregunta salir de los labios de Tobirama. Jamás pensó que su propuesta fuera esa, jamás pensó que algún día Tobirama le pediría ser su esposa. Pero eso no significaba que no quisiera.

—¡Si! — se apresuró a contestar, haciendo que Tobirama sonriera contento.

Limpio sus lágrimas con delicadeza y después tomo su mano, deslizando el anillo que prometía mantenerlos juntos hasta la muerte.

—Gracias — le susurro antes de besarla sutilmente. Después de eso, se entregaron nuevamente, en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

—¡Diablos! No es justo, a Tobirama le funcionó la revista, ¿Por qué a mí no? — lloriqueo el rubio mientras veía a Tobirama y a Hinata saludando a los invitados de su boda.

—Naruto, ¿quién dijo que fue esa revista la que unió a Tobirama-san y a Hinata? — pregunto Shino, acomodando sus lentes.

—Nadie, pero los hechos dicen más que las palabras —susurro desanimado al ver a Sai con Ino.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A:** _¡Tarde pero cumplido! si, tarde y lo lamento, el bloqueo de escritora me mata enserio. Espero que haya valido la pena toda esta espera._

 _ **Agradecimientos a:** ItsAny2630, **angel maria 15,** kazumi123, **Patohf,** Komorebi-chama, **,** Melania Uzumaki Uchiha._


End file.
